Naruto's Peacetime Carol
by blukmage19r2
Summary: What happens when there's a different kind of holiday in the Ninja World? And how does Naruto (without a name) handle the problems during the Festive season? (Test Idea)
1. Stave 1

**Naruto's Peacetime Carol**

_A "Naruto" and "A Christmas Carol" Story_

Arranged by _blukmage19_

»-Line Break-«

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction basically focused in the Winter Holiday Season.

Note that Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, or Christmas doesn't really exist in the Ninja World, but they have their version of the season known as "Peacetime" and "All Souls Day" - the time where in the few weeks of the year where all the soldiers in the known world must cease wars, battles, and fighting with each other and other nations and must spend time with family and dear friends during the cold winter.

However, not everybody is into the festive season.

This is the story about one of those unfortunate people.

Tags: Alternate!Timeline, No!Bijuu, Stronger/Resourceful/Solitary!Naruto,

Neglect!Story, Alternate!Christmas!Story

»-Line Break-«

**Stave 1**

_Naruto's Peacetime Crisis / A Trip to the Past_

§

[Winter in Konohagakure]

About every person in Konohagakure and the known Ninja World liked Peacetime a lot, but 16 year old Naruto, no given last name, did not. He lived just north of Konoha in the reaches of The Forest of Death (Training Ground 44) in one of Orochimaru's abandoned bases.

Most of his young life is nothing but misery, misery, utter misery. Sure, Naruto worked hard to become one of Konoha's soldiers and budgeting his funds and has an apartment where the front door is hidden behind the sign, but what's a guy to do? He has no known living relatives, most of his classmates in his class weren't being very close (let alone being very friendly) to him, and the majority of people simply wanted no business with the nobody and avoided him like the Plague.

Naruto had just recently made Genin after "failing" 3 times, due the teachers' rigged tests. He has a thirst for knowledge, but the libraries kicked him out. _(Naruto isn't allowed and was immediately banned from them, and they let those with pets inside. So completely unfair, says Naruto.)_ He tried to keep a good, steady diet, fit for the Ninja Life, but the markets and restaurants gave him the "boot" or were selling him rotten food. So he had to resort to stealing, farming in his secret garden hidden in the base, create some homemade butter and cheese from the sheep or cow's milk (with success), and hunt for food for sustenance and warmth. And when he tried to get clothing and necessary tools, the shops wouldn't let him gain admittance whatsoever, so he also have resort to wearing secondhand clothing (beg, borrow, and/or steal) and take weapons dropped or left behind by anything that crossed his path.

Speaking of the village, the ninja soldiers and the villagers kept bullying Naruto to the breaking point, even the interrogators from T&I tried to torture him and threw him in jail to make him slip his tongue for his "crimes", but the young man is proud and stood his ground, even when he's hasn't have the high end.

And when Naruto was supposed to have birthday parties or being invited, the children just attacked him like he was a fly, called him awful names, ruined his gifts that he bought with his hard-earned Ryo. But when some people tried to find Naruto either to comfort or torment him, depending on the person, Naruto was hiding himself too good for anybody to be found.

The current Hokagé, Hiruzen Sarutobi, tried to make his people explain about Naruto's situation, but he has his hands tied by the 3 councils - the Civilian Council (who acted like they're running the circus), the Ninja Council (who were bribed to keep a blind eye), and the Elder Council (who were in cahoots with the Civilian Council). They have treated Naruto with such contempt and are the main reason why the young man is so miserable. Why, they even "taxed" the heart and soul out of Naruto, making him hate his fellow citizens so much and became a solitary lone wolf.

The only people Naruto trusted are his 14 year old close friend and fellow Genin Hinata Hyuga _(who graduated with Naruto; they first met during the Kumo kidnapping incident _(Naruto was 5, Hinata turned 3 at the time)_; however, her father and the Hyuga clan councilmen despised her boy-friend)_, Anko Mitarashi _(his older sister figure and the first person that really gained his trust)_, an older friend named Itachi Uchiha _(his older brother figure that is often away during undercover missions after most of the Uchiha's clansmen were killed during the revolt)_, and Tsunade Senju (his mother-figure) and Shizune (another older sister-figure) who stood by the no-named boy for who he really is. And the 5 people treated Naruto like he's the only kind of family he has.

However, Naruto still couldn't seem to get to trust other people because years ago, he once trusted his teacher Iruka, but the latter's ignorances led to even more of Naruto's problems and the Chunin paid the price with his life by Mizuki and his betrayal, to which the latter also got himself killed; the Jonin teacher Kakashi for not giving enough attention to his student's problem and favoring Itachi's younger brother Sasuke, who is also another problem; his kunoichi comrade, Sakura Haruno, for always shooting off her mouth and hurting him for something that he did or didn't do; Jiraiya, the Sage of Toads, for keeping him in the dark and wasting his student's hard-earned Ryo; but most importantly was Hiruzen, because the old coot is the main problem for letting the poor boy down with his pitiful politics and not fixing the outrageous injustice in the village that accosted him too much to nearly get himself killed due to the village's sins of false testimonies, scapegoating, the councilmen letting them make laws and break them anytime they pleased and writing wrongful laws that were set against Naruto (and possibly even others with extreme prejudice).

**-PC-**

[Present Time]

It was a few days before the holiday known as the 12 Days of Peace, a less than 2-week event where the Daimyo and the Kagé agreed to let all wars and battles be ceased during the period.

Naruto had just returned from a mission from a neighboring Village and shopped for a few gifts along the way.

He found a scarf that was knitted and was stowed from one of the boxes that Tsunade found in the storage room. It also has some belongings and a letter from what appeared to be from his deceased parents. He wears the scarf and found some notes on how to make a do-it-yourself scarf with the tools and materials. (Naruto happens to be a good tailor from his side jobs.) So, he went to his apartment and summoned a double to help knit a good length to look good on Hinata while he (the original) go out on some errands. The double finished it as quick as a flash and wrapped it in a package and also wrapped the other gifts for his close friends and put them into a fireproof box in a hidden cubbyhole so that nobody but he would find it.

Naruto is hoping that nothing would try and spoil everything as he went to a good store that somehow warmed up and lets him buy at an honest price to find some sparkling juice and some fixings for the upcoming holiday, along with his daily provisions. He likes ramen once in a while, but the boy wanted something else to tempt the palate and also some refreshments for himself and the guests.

But while he and his doubles were carrying the groceries and some gifts for the orphans, the parentless, and the poor people, and singing a ditty of "Go for a Soda", Naruto was confronted by the really idiotic villagers and the usual group of ninja, comprised of Genin and Chunin tormentors, as one of the ringleaders declared, "There's no use running away, Monster! Your time for peace is running out and we'll be free of the curse!"

Naruto looked at the mob carrying weapons and anything not secured and lets out a disappointed sigh and said with his fingers clenching the sacks, "You're being such fools, you idiots. Won't you ever learn about picking on a cornered fox? This so-called curse is nothing but a case of bad karma and poor judgment. Seems to me that you didn't learn your lesson in pain. Care to try again?"

"You will not, you fiend!" another member of the rabble yelled and the crowd agreeingly shouted, "We just set your house on fire and there's nothing you can do about it! For the glory of the 4th Hokagé!"

That was the last straw. They not only were they attempting to burn his house down but they also tried to take anybody else in their foolish ideals. He also worried that other people might be inside, particularly Hinata who worries about him. So Naruto declared, "That does it! Multi Shadow Doubles! Cha-a-arge!" And he summons his doubles to fight their way out and to check his apartment. The ninja threw out their kunai and shuriken to try to slow Naruto down, but the severe numbers of the doubles and the agility avoided the darts and overwhelmed the mobsters as they ran to their destination.

By the time Naruto made his way there, the mob was right, his house was set on fire. What's worse is that Naruto and his remaining doubles hear voices from inside the burning building. They dropped whatever sacks they're carrying, removed their scarves, and used the cold water buckets (brrr, chilly) and dared to find anybody that needed rescuing. So far they found some people and young children and carried them out into the clear. The original Naruto found Hinata in his apartment who got her leg stuck from the falling, burning timber. He used what strength he has and manages to move the helpless girl and carried her out of the burning apartment.

"*pant* Are… are you alright, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he checked her health.

"I'm okay, Naruto-kun," Hinata answered and winced in pain, "*Nnph* It's my leg. It must've been broken when the beam landed on me."

"You've been looking for me?"

"Mm-hmm," she worrying said after she is glad that her boyfriend is safe.

After taking a breather from all the experience, the mob is approaching Naruto and the injured Hinata (with Naruto's scarf on to keep her warm) while Anko, Itachi, Tsunade, and Shizune arrived just in time to help with now homeless boy who is worn out mentally from summoning Shadow Doubles so much.

The ringleader of the mob said, "It's over, monster! Your house is burned down by your fire-starting and we have the proof to tell the Hokagé!"

Naruto briefed Itachi and Anko to take his recording device hidden in his pen, the hidden fireproof box, and the security cameras that caught real perpetrators who started the fire. Then he turned to the mob and declared, "You're just wasting your time, because this is supposed to be Peacetime where we are sharing the joy of helping others, not making everybody miserable from such troublemaking behavior, ya know!"

"Not if the ANBU have to say about this!" the ringleader shot back and the ANBU (some who were bribed by the Civilian Council) surrounded Naruto and dragged him to solitary confinement in the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility; no trial, no judge, and no Hokagé to see if any contradictions were pointed out, and Hiruzen was none the wiser about the situation.

Tsunade is absolutely furious at the way this village is going. So she requested an audience with the Daimyo of the Fire Region to hear about what is really going on behind the village's back. But right now, she and Shizune tends to Hinata's broken leg and to hope to see that Hiashi (Hinata's father) doesn't go and brand her out of anger. So they and Itachi took Hinata with them on their pilgrimage to the Daimyo.

And when Anko noticed the sacks near where Naruto dropped them, she found that he (or rather one of his doubles) have a message written out in a few pages about what really happened and that most of the gifts in the box are for the unfortunate children and the sacks are food and drinks for the upcoming party at his house. The note also told them that the writer has a hidden base deep inside the Forest of Death where he keeps important things inside of Orochimaru's former bases which is actually his real humble abode.

To the 5 people, something has got to give about why Naruto is often becoming the scapegoat for the crimes.

**-PC-**

[Konoha Strict Correctional Facility, Solitary Confinement]

Naruto is bound with a straitjacket and his ankles are in iron shackles. The jail cell is very tight 3x3x10 foot area, no TV, running water/toilet, and he still has a headache from all the doubles' information scrambling into his brain. And while he was resting, he began to dream.

›-Section Break-‹

**-PC-**

[Dream Plane]

Naruto finds himself in a world unlike his own. A crowded and smoky location where it's nothing but tall, 3-story buildings and what looked like the middle of winter but he doesn't know the exact date. The city looked like it can hardly tell whether it's day or night because of the smoke coming from the chimneys.

So he looked for a place to keep warm and to take inventory of his wares before moving on.

And as Naruto was walking along in his travelling Ninja wardrobe, a winter cape, staff, his trusty sandogasa straw hat, and carrying an oversized pack, the people were staring at what they called him a foreigner from the Orient.

Naruto came to a business where the sign is covered in snow. He used his walking staff to knock the snow off to find that is was read, **M***** and Scrooge - Lending Firm**. A person named Marley must have been crossed out for some reason. But as he was about to enter he hears the sound of an older man yelling, "Are you out of one's gourd? You know I can't eat that stuff at your house! Take that wreath, nephew, and out with you. Out, out, out!"

The door opened and the older man kicked the younger man out of the door and slammed it. "Bah! Humbug."

But after a few awkward moments, the older man hears a knock on the door and he sees a taller man (from his perspective) wearing outlandish clothing, a straw hat, and holding a pack carrying a wreath in his hand and said in Japanese, "Ojamashimasu," and dusted off the snow from his shoes and clothing, removed his hat, and hang the wreath on the doornail.

The older man asked Naruto, "What was it that you said, man?"

Naruto replied, "It means, "Pardon the intrusion" in my native tongue… Mister…?"

"Scrooge. Ebenezer Scrooge," the older man grumpily introduced, "The pitiful man that works with me is Bob Cratchit."

"How do you do, sir," Bob greeted the guest. Naruto formally bowed, proving them that he's not from London or even in the British Isles.

Then Naruto greeted, "Call me Naruto, a wanderer. More of a pilgrim, mind you. Say, who was that person that you just kicked out?"

"That would be young master Fred, Scrooge's late sister's son," Bob answered, "He's been trying to keep his uncle's spirits up, ever since he got a business of his own."

"Indubitably," Naruto remarked, "As you can see, I've been travelling westbound throughout the world on foot, a few wagons, and by boat for the last 5 years to find me a place to settle and I seemed to have lost track of the time and date. Can you tell me what time it is and the day?"

"It's the 24th of December, 1843. Christmas Eve, sir," Bob chirped, "It should be around 3:00 in the afternoon."

"Cratchit, you need not be a clockwatcher!" Scrooge rebuked, "Now get back to work or I have to dock your already miserable salary!"

"Yes, sir," Bob replied as he returned to his desk with ink and quill on paper.

"Now, be reasonable, sir," Naruto said to Ebenezer, "I'm sure that your clerk is as hard-working as you are in this miserable winter. And by the by, do you know who is the current monarch of this country?"

Both men were practically in the dark about their current ruler of their home country in the British Isles. So Naruto said, "I don't blame you for not keeping up with the times. In case you've forgotten, this is an era where no king is ruling your native country when His former Majesty, King William IV passed away some years ago, just shy of his 7th year. The person ruling now is the former king's niece. Her Majesty, Queen Victoria, of the House of Hanover was her name, I presume?"

The men were astonished by the foreigner's knowledge, but Scrooge clears his throat and he and Bob resumed working.

They don't have anything to keep count like an abacus and they don't have pencils and erasers to correct things and come up with ideas. But the real problem is that Ebenezer being, well, a scrooge for not keeping his building as "warm" as it should be, whether it's business or caring about his workers, or the stove is not burning enough heat as it ought to be.

So, Naruto dropped his pack to re-sort what he carried with him and readjusts his pocket watch. From his inventory, he has his tent, his cooking utensils, his saké (for cooking and cleaning purposes), his spices and salt, his funds from all over the world, his bow and arrows for hunting, some large kunai for digging, his ninjato for protection, and his banjo (for playing and entertainment) and tuned his strings to make it work like a song. Both men were rather curious about what the foreigner's occupation might be.

Then Bob suggested, "You know, Mr. Scrooge, since today is Christmas Eve, I would suppose that you would let me have a day off because... you know…"

Ebenezer grumbled in his own thoughts, but decided to give in and said, "Oh, all right. But you'll be docked a day's wage."

Naruto then remembered the sign at the establishment as he lit up a candlestick of his own from his lantern with a small Fire Art and asked, "Say, Scrooge-san, I am curious to know what happened to a person named Marley?"

"Jacob Marley was my business partner until he died 7 years ago on this very night before Christmas," the old grump replied, "He missed that first step leaving my house and met his untimely end. Jacob was later buried… at sea."

"Then my humblest sympathies towards his former life, Scrooge-san."

"'-san", Mr. Naruto?" Bob curiously asked.

"It's an androgynous term that means Mister or Miss in our language, Cratchit-san," Naruto replied.

And while Naruto was sorting, two men knocked on the door before entering to make a different kind of business, after they tipped their hats in greeting towards the men before turning to Ebenezer, "Scrooge and Marley, I presume?" the first man asked, "Are we addressing to a Mr. Scrooge or a Mr. Marley?"

"Marley-san has been deceased for some time and Scrooge-san seemed to forget to change the sign," Naruto explained, "I'm just temporarily staying before I hit the road again."

"Bah!" Ebenezer grumpily exclaimed before hearing what the two visitors have to say to him, "At this festive season of the year, sir, we have come here to endeavor a raising of a fund to help the less fortunate, the widows, and orphans with some food and someplace to keep warm."

"It's also for the poor," the second man said.

"But what about the prisons and the labor camps?" Ebenezer questioned.

"Yes, we do help those in need."

"And what about the tubercular wards and the insane asylums? If you give it to the poor and the unfortunate, you would be out of the business, am I wrong?"

The two men were speechless in Ebenezer's logical question before the proprietor "kindly" sent the two men out the door before slamming it shut.

And Naruto is not really happy with the old man's habits (or lack of generosity). So he gave Bob a bag containing some lumps of coal, some homemade matchsticks, and another small sack (which is actually some British Pounds from bartering) and whispered, "Don't tell nor show this to anybody yet. Consider this a gift. It's not blackmail nor it's a loan."

"But Mr. Naruto…" Bob tried to reason with the foreigner's generosity but Naruto said, "Keep it. You'll need it for your family more than I do and I have no family to call my own. You have a wife and 6 children, right?

"That's right."

"And your oldest is a daughter of marriageable age, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, that was Martha. She recently turned 16. There's also Belinda, Peter, Agatha, Paul, and my youngest boy."

"Yes, your youngest son; recently suffering from polio and the rickets?"

"Yes, but how did you know about Tiny Tim?"

"Oh, I have my ways of gathering information. Back in my homeland, bad information is worse than no information at all, so good information whether it's great or not-so-great are vital to one's life and safety."

And Naruto packed his belongings and put on his hat and bid good day to Bob before turning to Scrooge, "You know, Scrooge-san, If you weren't so… well… "scroogy", being such a complete miser, it wouldn't hurt to think over your own actions that involve the root of all evil. Your wanting will become the end of you and anybody else caught in this thing called "ignorance and indifference". And before I leave you two, if you think that there are no such things as ghosts, you better think again. So Godspeed to you on this Christmas Night, Cratchit-san, Scrooge-san. Sayonara."

And he sang a rather out-of-place Yuletide ditty ("Put a Little Love in Your Heart") as he leaves the business firm. But when Bob tries to find the man who gave him a generous donation, the foreigner was gone.

And Ebenezer is left wondering who was this mysterious man but then he decided to let his clerk to the rest of the day off before sunset at the 5 o'clock hour.

›-Section Break-‹

**-PC-**

Naruto woke up from this dream with a bit of throbbing from his headache. But he couldn't seem to get his hands to move because of the straitjacket. He recalled that got himself in a trap set up by the wicked villagers and how they were not giving proper court procedures. And they're likely were up to something nefarious as to try to bypass the Hokagé's orders just to make his life miserable.

But suddenly, a kunai was thrown through the open cell. It helped unbind the straitjacket and remove it and Naruto noticed a note attached to the kunai, written by Itachi which said,

_To Naruto:_

_The village's people are blaming you for the fire burning at you apartment. It wasn't your fault. There were signs of accelerants near the residence and you don't use charcoal starters, kerosene, or any alcohol. Apparently, they don't care if anybody gets hurt just to make you feel utterly ridiculous._

_Anyhow, your girlfriend suffered a broken tibia after you saved her from the fire and she thanked you. You know that she loved you from the very beginning. Her father, however, swore to put the Caged Bird Seal because of the accident. We're doing our best to stall for time before the head of the Hyuga Clan go and do something utterly stupid._

_Right now, we - myself, Hinata, Shizune, Anko, and Tsunade-sama - are heading towards the Fire Daimyo to plead your case before him._

_If you want to keep yourself alive, then head towards the direction that leads to the Daimyo's palace and tell them that Tsunade-sama sent you._

_Signed,_

_Itachi Uchiha_

_P.S.: If any hostiles try to capture or torture you, you must either run away or fight them, but don't kill them. They must be kept alive for them to tell the tale. Their testimonies are valuable to be used against them._

_You know your way to win the hearts of many. Let the Spirits of Heaven guide you._

"Itachi, my brother. You cared about me more than I can do for you. And Hinata-chan, Shizune-oneechan, Anko-sensei, and Tsunade-obaachan... You all are like family to me, dattébayo. For your sakes and the innocent people, I must find a way to get to the Daimyo," Naruto vowed as he used his ability to create an explosive seal to bust himself out of the prison.

And he did.

***BOOM!***

*Alarm Blaring*

§

To be continued…==»

»-Line Break-«

A/N: This is a story that occurred to me during the holiday season. It's like a ghost story that almost felt like a dream for Naruto.

As I said, this story is like an alternative Christmas-like story where the Holidays are different in their world. There's no such thing as Santa Claus or Saint Nicolas in the Naruto World, but the Sage of 6 Paths and his brother - the Sage of Rebirth - are closest to Santa Claus as they were revered as saints after they helped the people and established the clans.

The "Peacetime" Holiday was established by the First Kagés and the Daimyos after their wars tore their realm for too long, so during after the first day of Winter, is when they established a ceasefire between the Nations for 12 days; "All Souls Day" is on the 4th day, "The Day of Giving" is on the 6th Day, and "New Year's" fell on the 10th Day before they resume whether they want to go to war or not.

Naruto (in this version without a surname), unfortunately, was one of those people who weren't treated fairly even during the Festive season. Most of Konoha's citizens are either being ignorant to the truth or were deliberately sabotage his life just to say that the boy doesn't belong in the village, without the excuse of the Jinchuuriki or the Bijuu warping their minds.

And the heat will be on!

_-blukmage19_


	2. Stave 2

**Stave 2**

_The Fugitive / Naruto's Past_

§

_Previously…_

_Naruto, without a given family name, was held captive at a Correctional Facility in the Land of Fire. He was only trying to do his good deeds for his closest friends when his house in the apartments caught fire which was a trap set by the crooked and blind villagers and the other Konoha Ninja. Itachi helped give the means of escaping from the prison and Naruto, with his Fuinjutsu, has just made his escape._

_And now…_

**-PC-**

The alarm of the Prison went off just Naruto stealthily managed to escape, knocking out the guards without killing them and hid their bodies in the shadows. He "borrowed" some supplies from the confiscation room and used a grappling hook to climb over the walls and escaped into the forests in the Land of Fire.

**-PC-**

Meanwhile, Itachi, carrying the still injured Hinata got word from his crows that Naruto has made his move. Anko worries that Naruto (who happened to take him as her apprentice after Kakashi deliberately left his former student for the upcoming Winter Chunin Exams after Naruto passed the preliminaries) is likely planning to do something reckless to prove his innocence.

"The brat is such a pain at times," she said, "But I don't blame him after all those years of those morons kept putting him down. He couldn't make any new friends besides me, Itachi, and Hinata-chan."

"Tsunade-sama and I were the other two that Naruto seemed to trust after he saved us from Orochimaru and Kabuto," Shizune mentioned.

"That old monkey and the councilmen are being corruptible by the misappropriation of funds," Tsunade said as she revealed the village's true motives, "And they'll surely try to kill Naruto for his family's hidden treasures. No doubt that Danzo and the Elder Council are the back of all this. And if they reached the Daimyo first and convince him to their cause, we'll be in deep trouble and the Will of Fire will become the Flames of Destruction."

Hinata is saddened that her boyfriend is caught in the middle of a terrible crisis and that made her fear more than her father and her clan.

Occasionally, the group stopped to rest as they recalled the times when Naruto have been living in hard luck and hard times.

**-PC-**

_Let us turn back the clock a few years._

Itachi (11) and Anko (13) remembered they saw Naruto (no last name) when he was a young boy living in the streets, searching for some sustenance and something to wear after he was kicked out of the orphanage by the matrons. They helped Naruto live in the apartments near the Forest of Death until he decided to find a place of his own. They even helped the poor boy learn to trust carefully because in the world of Ninjas because trust is a very hard thing to build and is very easy to tear down. Itachi taught Naruto how to read and write as well as teaching him the basics of Fuinjutsu (to which he picked up really easily), and how to do techniques with lockpicks and screwdrivers.

Anko did her part with Naruto on how to cook, appreciate one's cooking, how to learn forestry and told him about anything good and bad on which flora and fauna after the shoppers refused the boy any business, and how to handle the torture against the T&I during interrogators.

Both people also trained Naruto how to do the art of self-defense with bare hands, weapon tactics, and the best part: setting various traps for hunting prey or capturing unwary and inquisitive ninja.

**-PC-**

Later, while hunting for some wild game and giant leeks, Naruto stumbled onto a hidden base where he found some important tools and some ideas and hypotheses about what to do with what and human experimentations that Naruto read turned out to be very dubious with the results. So he told Itachi and Anko about the discovery and they were surprised that a 5-year old found one of Orochimaru's hidden bases. They removed the dead bodies and hazardous materials so that Naruto wouldn't worry about being homeless and losing his supplies by the idiotic snoopers. And in that very base is where he found some furniture to have his own living space and some rooms where there are tools to plant and farm crops with the use of artificial sunlight made by UV bulbs and lamps and have made composts with the harvested husks from fruits, vegetables, or plant material into mulch before starting his crops all over again. The older ninja noticed that Naruto is much healthier than the other children his age.

**-PC-**

Later, Naruto heard some news about the ambassadors from Kumogakure wanting to speak to the Hyuga clan during Peacetime, which turned out to be a big farce as they kidnapped little Hinata (3) by the cover of night. So he set some non-lethal traps to trip the kidnappers and drop the bag containing Hinata and she let out a cry loud enough for any wary Konoha nin to hear, and Itachi and Anko captured the kidnappers red-handed as Hinata (who is wearing nothing but training pants and a robe,) hugged the first person, that is Naruto, and the boy calmed the girl's fears and kept her warm. Since then, Naruto and Hinata became close friends, and the kidnappers were sent to Anko to make them loosen their tongue for their real motives. They were forcibly sent back to Kumo, completely stripped of their belongings, and carted away by the wagons, with their hands and ankles tied with special rope.

Naruto also learned about why there is a thing called "Peacetime" - the time where all wars must be in a temporary ceasefire; "All Souls Day" (Day 4), where the people must honor the fallen soldiers and comrades in battle; "The Day of Giving" (Day 6), where the legend is told of the Sages giving out presents to the people who are nice and the naughty children were left with coal and matchsticks just to keep the fires warm, no presents; and lastly, the final day - New Year's Day (Day 12) where people celebrate the new year with a bang, but the day after is where they must leave for the Winter Chunin Exams or resuming their battles during wartime standards.

_(During the stay at the orphanage, Naruto only got the latter and he didn't do anything intentionally wrong. The coal is the only thing that he has for drawing on paper. Still, he gives his presents to his friends, however few they are.)_

But when came the time for the academy, the teachers did close to nothing to help with Naruto's education, showing favoritism to certain students and leaving others in utter confusion, and most of the other students were told by their parents to stay away from him because of the fear of this 「Law」enacted by the Hokagé and the Councilmen, and Naruto didn't know what this 「Law」is really about, and the clergy didn't let Naruto gain entry whatsoever.

Not to mention, the teacher deliberately failed Naruto twice, all because of his sudden absenteeism before the tests and leaving out any other things into consideration.

_(Actually, Naruto was delayed by the stark raving mad villagers who wanted him severely injured or intentionally killed just to "honor" the 4th Hokagé's wish, and poor Naruto couldn't make it to the academy on time.)_

And when Naruto "failed" the Pre-Genin test the third time, the teachers, including Iruka Umino, demanded that their failed student to be rejected and be sent to a different academy as a civilian, leaving the unfortunate boy very much vulnerable to the outside forces, and that's when Mizuki begin to show his true colors by giving Naruto a "make-up test".

Itachi told Naruto to go along with the ruse and find more techniques that the academy never taught him in the first place, including the problem to his [Clone Art]. And the boy succeeded by bypassing the area due to the lax security and found the target site to buy him time to read the contents, including the [Multi-Shadow Double Art]. Naruto even found hidden letters addressed to him by the 4th Hokagé and his wife, but had to hide the letters for later.

Unfortunately, about an hour into the reading with his Doubles, Naruto sensed someone rapidly approaching, but it's not Mizuki. It was Iruka, who is under the mistaken impression that the failed student has gone too far, as he found Naruto first.

The Chunin wanted to scold the boy that he's in big trouble. Naruto tried to tell Iruka that he is blowing his cover to catch the real culprit, but the teacher didn't believe him; not a single word of Naruto's seemed to get through to him. But just as he was about to drag the "culprit" away, Iruka was struck from behind by none other than Mizuki, killing him instantly.

Mizuki, a disgruntled Chunin, found what he was looking for: a stooge to get the Forbidden Scroll, a better employer, and find a better place for himself and his fiancée (but mostly for himself, the selfish bum). Killing Iruka is a given bonus.

Naruto became very angry that Mizuki used him just to get a spot for Orochimaru's cause and get a better pay raise. But the real problem is that Mizuki revealed a forbidden secret and it's: Naruto is the son of 「worthless」 parents. Those words cut and chill Naruto to the bone. He doesn't know what happened to his parents ever since the day he was born. That distraction is enough opportunity for Mizuki to eliminate Naruto with his Fūma Shuriken, but then, Naruto unleashes his traps: a falling vase covering Mizuki's head upon landing. Mizuki couldn't get his head out of the pot as he tried to remove it before Naruto triggered the second trap, a floor trap that popped up, sending Mizuki flying into the third trap: the [Hammer Log] Pendulum Trap, as he and the log swung away until they get slammed into a tree, greatly injuring him.

Mizuki ranted to Naruto that he can't get away with this atrocity, but unfortunately, the nameless boy did get away with it by means of Itachi putting the traitorous Mizuki out of his misery. The traitor's head is worth vital information for Inoichi to pry with his Mindbending Arts

Anko followed close behind and notices the traps disappearing as she noticed Naruto crying, asking them about his parents; whether they're alive or otherwise.

The two older members told their close friend that his parents were valiant heroes that protected the village after a madman in an orange mask attacked on the day he was born. They fought to the bitter end to stop the madman and his army of rogue-nin. The people blindly blamed the child for letting this misfortune happen to their village.

Naruto understood the truth about why he was treated like a Cinderella boy. And that was when he remembered the stowed letters that he stashed. Itachi suggested Naruto to send the letters back to the hidden base until the people and the Hokage will learn the truth. Then he'll go back to return back to the Hokagé together with him and Anko.

So Naruto summoned a double to take the letters to the base, but told him to look sharp for any snoopers that want to send out more false information and rumors toward the public. The double obeyed and took a different scenic route.

**-PC-**

Hiruzen is indignant at Naruto for stealing the Forbidden Scroll just to prove that he's ready to tackle the Ninja life. But Itachi and Anko objected and said that Naruto is more than qualified to handle what it takes, no thanks to the academy's dumb ideas for sabotaging their students, the people injuring the boy enough for absenteeism, and Mizuki and Iruka are through doing their parts with their Hokagé's dirty work. The proof was from the memories of the deceased teachers' heads.

This puts Hiruzen is in a compromise: Naruto is almost 16 and he's 2 years overdue than a genin was ought to be and he still despises Naruto for the death of his departed wife _(he thinks)_. So he decided to give the boy the Iron Headband on one condition: that he must pass the True Genin test to see if he can get along with Itachi's younger brother Sasuke _(the so-called top-ranked of his class)_ and Sakura Haruno _(the so-called smartest kunoichi of her generation)_.

But Naruto complained that those two lamebrains are disgraces to the Ninja Academy because, personally, Sasuke still hates his brother for his achievements accomplished at his age and with Sakura and most of the other kunoichi (except Hinata) are being such mediocrities just to attract Sasuke. That, and both of his "partners" still hate Naruto for 「what」he is. _(He would rather partner with Hinata and one other that can learn to trust him.)_

But Hiruzen refused and was ordered to wait until following weekday for their assigned Jonin sensei _(who turned out to be Kakashi Hatake, Konoha's № 1 bottleneck in Itachi and Anko's book)_. Naruto is forced to take the compromise, but he still wouldn't be able to like it.

**-PC-**

For the next few months or so, Naruto was able to pass with his partners, but more often than not, he ended up "getting the brush" during the main test and their D-ranked missions, taking him for granted for his efforts. And whenever they tried to have a chance for a C-ranked mission, the Hokagé said NO to the requests. But Naruto noticed that he and his partners have done as many D-Ranks as possible, and he said, "What's the point of not doing higher ranked missions if we keep doing "chores"? We're supposed to be Ninja, not civil workers cleaning up after others all the time!"

Hiruzen is beginning to regret having Naruto demanding things, but the boy's right. The law stated that if the newly developed team is willing to take a C-Rank they have to complete the required number of D-Ranks, to which they have more than enough. So the Hokagé gave in and gave Team Kakashi a mission.

And after a few weeks, they returned and completed the C-Rank. However, Kakashi deliberately left out a lot of details about what really happened during the mission details and blamed Naruto of his "shortcomings". So Hiruzen bought the Jonin's fabrications that he and the other Genin had done all the work and docked Naruto's pay grade, leaving him with little pay. Even when he cashed his check from the payroll office, the clerks dishonestly cut Naruto's pay even further, due to "Abhorrent Taxes".

What was Naruto's response, along with Itachi and Anko's? The three of them gave the fraudulent idiots a good beating and angrily left the office. _(The clerks were given big black eyes each.)_

Later, after the Summer Chunin Exams, of which the proctors prejudicially kicked Naruto out and promoting a different student, Hiruzen request the downhearted Genin another chance by finding Tsunade to help with the hospital's assistance for the injured, due to Orochimaru's intrusion along with Suna, Kusa, and Kumo's involvement with the invasion. Naruto was to be escorted by Jiraiya, Sannin and Toad Sage. But the Sannin is a real procrastinator when he is gawking at the other beautiful, younger women, and Naruto is worried that this lecher is eyeing Hinata who is prettier, diligent, and kinder than those shriveled pieces of shoe leather for kunoichi of Konoha. So the boy with no surname had to use some traps and his Doubles to convince the sage to get moving and to find Tsunade sooner. Along the way, Naruto found clues to the person's whereabouts and it led them to a place known as Tanzaku-gai (Poem Card Town) where she and her assistant Shizune started to like the boy after he was left alone to his vices, albeit an ugly start.

While having a lunch conversation, Naruto told his troubles to Shizune while her teacher is alone with Jiraiya. She listened to what they young man had been through unfairly and he had to live with it. Shizune said that her teacher was forced to leave Konohagakure for a time, not knowing of Naruto's status and well-being. She relates her sympathies to Naruto because she lost her uncle Dan, which is actually Tsunade's fiancé before he got killed at the wrong place at the wrong time, and Tsunade swore to sue Hiruzen for allowing such dangerous tactics, leaving Dan and the other soldiers to their untimely, yet intentional deaths. But the Hokagé and the Councilmen banished her and Shizune for a set time until she had learned her lesson, Hiruzen's words.

After some training and convincing, Naruto eventually brought Tsunade and Shizune back to Konohagakure safe and sound, with some interruptions along the way, courtesy of Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi _(the vile traitor)_, and some Sound Nin. But when Naruto asked him for his end of the deal, Hiruzen gave him something: no chance of a field promotion whatsoever, due to Jiraiya's lies, as well as not earning a single ryo for his efforts.

Naruto response to the old Hokagé was, "I've been cheated, dattébayo! For years, I wanted to be of service to you, slaving over hot stoves, and what thanks do I get? You all are acting like you're wishing me that I were dead to you and your miserable village! So here are my demands: I want to sign the W-32N papers to find me some jobs outside of the village representing Konohagakure and that I want to see Hinata-chan, no "ifs" "ands" or "buts". She was injured not only from her cousin Neji, but also by her entire clan, darn it! I don't want to see her get branded for doing her efforts in the exam."

At first, the Hokagé and the Councilmen were about to reject the nobody's demands, but Tsunade convinced them to reconsider because the young man suffered far too much, and Naruto has the rights to do so, since the W-32N (32N meaning "Sannin") was established since she, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru were given those said rights after the 2nd War. Also, Hinata is Naruto's closest friend because he has no other friends other than Itachi and Anko.

So Hiruzen gave Naruto a pen and the W-32N papers as the young man double-checked the typed papers to see if anything's out of place and signed the X on the line.

After that, the W-32N papers were notarized and Naruto was given Sannin rights to help with his training and his chance to help Hinata with her injuries. Tsunade and Shizune joined Naruto because they knew how close the Hyuga girl is to him.

However, along the way, the Hyuga clan tried to impede the trio's progress, telling them to leave immediately. Naruto's answer: a left cross to the jaw of one clan member, sending him flying and crashing out of the window. The other members charged at Naruto for his insolence, but he, along with Tsunade stopped them as they entered Hinata's room where they discovered that the Hyuga Medics were planning to poison Hinata; the latter were caught with their plans down and were immediately subdued. Itachi and his team of ANBU arrived and arrested the clan members for their crimes against their fellow citizen and clan member. The ringleader later confessed that it was Hiashi and the Hyuga elders' idea to finish off Hinata just like they did to her mother and they'll probably do the same to her little sister, Hanabi.

A little bit of "persuasion" from Anko and the clan members were carted off to jail, but Hiruzen allowed parole or were given shorter sentences, much to her and Naruto's dismay.

**-PC-**

[Back to the Present Time]

The party of 4 and a pig just finished with their camp. Tsunade and Shizune checked on Hinata's injuries and the young Hyuga's leg is healing along very nicely. By tomorrow, Hinata will be able to walk before considering some rigorous exercises. But time is not on their side when they have a meeting to attend at the Daimyo's court.

Anko noticed that some of the ANBU are coming towards them. There were about 5 of them as the leader of the group declared, "Tsunade Senju, Shizune Kato, Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, in the name of Danzo Shimura, the 5th Hokagé, you all are under arrest for desertion. Come away with us peacefully."

They were not regular ANBU from Konoha, they were from the ROOT Foundation, Danzo's goons. They realized that Hiruzen must have some means to let his former comrade-at-arms, that is Danzo, to take over the Village through most likely by foul intentions.

"And if we refuse?" Tsunade asked, knowing about the consequences.

"Then die," the ROOT answered, but he and his posse were surprised by Itachi's flash bomb. He decided to hold the enemy off until his friends make it there. And Anko helped carry the limping Hinata as they, Shizune, and Tsunade made their escape.

**-PC-**

Meanwhile, Naruto is taking a different route through the forests to avoid the Village that had threatened him. Unfortunately, he was encountered by Team Asuma (Asuma, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji) who are in Naruto's path, blocking him.

"I don't have time for this," Naruto said to them, "And don't think for once that had forgotten the way all of you treat me like I wasn't invited to your little games."

He still remembered the times when they had done him wrong many times before; Ino stole Naruto's rent money for her shopping, Shikamaru falsely accused Naruto for stealing his family's prized deer and venison, Choji for stealing Naruto's lunch to keep his appetite down, and Asuma Sarutobi for making Naruto his "training dummy" during his angry drunken impulses with his trench kunai _(kunai combined with knuckle grips)_, injuring the boy.

"Naruto, you must surrender," Asuma warned, "The Councilmen has placed a bounty on your head for your escape."

"We're sorry to have done this to you," Ino tried to make her "friend" listen to reason, "Daddy grounded me because I stole your hard-earned money."

"My mother gave me a good scolding because she gave you some of her venison when you were hungry," Shikamaru said.

"My parents weren't very happy that I took your lunches, just because they're all fruits and vegetables," Choji added.

"It was my mistake on my part, too," Asuma said.

"And I suppose that you would expect me to forgive you, in this time of unsettling peace?" Naruto questioned their motives, "I've been framed by the likes of you just because somebody burned my house down, along with Hinata-chan and the other residents trapped inside and you downright insulted and assaulted me. Now you begged me for forgiveness?" He knows a trap when he sees one when Shikamaru uses his [Shadow Possession Art] to trap Naruto with his shadow, but Naruto jumped to a different tree and its shadow, where Choji was hiding and uses his [Expansion Art] to extend his arms and Ino uses her [Mind Possession Art] to pry into Naruto's mind, but something is amiss! Ino is looking into Choji's memories, not Naruto's. Naruto was a double that poofed itself out and the original knocked the Ino-Shika-Cho members, making them kiss the dirt.

Asuma tries to sense Naruto and slices some trees with his Wind Slash from his Chakra and kunai, but the attacks missed their mark. That was when Naruto uses his trap ability: by activating the [Hotplate Mine] Trap that Asuma just stepped on, giving him the "hot foot" and then mine exploded, sending the Jonin flying forward rather highly right into a tree and fell right into a big branch, hitting him in the sweet spot before he hit the ground. _(Oooh~!)_

Naruto swiped Asuma's dropped trench knives and other supplies and said, "Stay out of my way. Forgiveness can wait."

And Naruto escaped by means of his Chakra Chains and swinging away, leaving his foes in a daze.

And when Team Asuma tried to get up, they stepped on one more set of traps of their own. They stepped on Naruto's [Changing Room] Trap, forcing them to lose their clothing from this humiliating prank. Ino shrieked in utter embarrassment that her top, skirt, and wraps disappeared, leaving her in replacements - a red and white fur dress, while the other men are wearing festive costumes.

"Curse you, Naruto!" Ino yelled while hiding her red skirt while feeling a draft.

"What a drag!" Shikamaru complained, dressed as a reindeer suit.

"That Naruto sure knows how to hurt a guy!" Choji said, wearing red suit and hat.

"At least we won't have far to crawl," Asuma said to his students while sporting a white beard and robes, "Let's go back to the village and get redressed before we resume the pursuit. That Naruto has got to be stopped."

And the team retreated to rethink their strategy.

**-PC-**

[Elsewhere, in the Shadows]

A clan of people from an unknown location is watching the situation as it unfolds.

"This young man must have gotten Kushina's pranking abilities and her hidden traps."

"He even invented some new tricks up his sleeves."

"Should we tell those idiots and the poor boy the truth?"

"Let them have their fun. We'll know when the time comes for Konoha and the whole world to have peace on this planet once and for all."

"Hear! Hear!"

"Good. As successors of the Sage of 6 Paths, we must prepare for war to protect that peace and put the successors of the Sage of Reincarnation, our sister tribe, and those crazy idjits in their places! All in favor, say yea (aye)."

"**Yea!**"

"Oppose?"

Nobody disagreed.

"Good. Motion carried."

The mysterious crowd cheered as they prepare to go meet with the Daimyo.

§

To be continued…==»

»-Line Break-«

A/N: This section mentioned much of Naruto's past, and to him, it was unfair. It may be a different calibre as Scrooge's or even the Grinch's. It pretty much sums it up to how in this version played for him. The mysterious group in this scenario will play a role in this story, and the clue is that it's not Danzo's affiliates, Orochimaru's gangsters, Konoha's secret society, or even the Akatsuki (minus a few members). The group is actually from a civilization thought to have been destroyed during the 2nd War, but we'll see them a little later.

The traps Naruto used are based on Koei Tecmo's "Deception" series, with some storage seals tinkered until they were activated. Don't worry, though. He has them arranged to "Humilating" and "Elaborate", but not too deadly. He wanted to see his victims feel utterly ridiculous and revolting.

And the heat will be on!

_-blukmage19_


	3. Stave 3

**Stave 3**

_Clear and Present Danger / Another Dream of London_

§

[The Forests of The Land of Fire]

Naruto is trying to keep pace on his way to the Daimyo's pagoda. He wondered why that place is so far from where it was supposed to be. He knows that the pagoda isn't really across the street from Konohagakure and he senses no genjutsu fuddling his directions. So he finds a good hiding place to get him some rest and get some sustenance and set some traps to keep himself protected. And while he lies in his makeshift tent, he began to dream another dream.

›-Section Break-‹

Naruto, in his travelling gear, find himself in a different part of London as he found himself in a shop of some sort, formerly run by an elderly man named Trent (surname) and his adopted granddaughter, Nell. They had been falling into hard times since the old man had run up a debt to a cruel and foppish man named Daniel Quilp. Nell's health was declining since Quilp wanted her for his wife, even though he is already married to a wife about Nell's age and a lovely thing she is, too. All of the opportunity wasted by that wicked man's greed.

And Nell's older brother, Frederick, wasn't much help either, after he didn't keep his books balanced, causing his grandfather and his younger sister to go into debt and wander the streets and countrysides of London in the first place. His whereabouts later turned out to be tragic in the end of the ordeal as he was found to be mugged and was drowned in the River Seine in neighboring France.

The ex-Mrs. Quilp, Betsy by name, decided to help Naruto's cause to leave her husband, who died from an unfortunate circumstance in the River Thames (he fell into the river under the deep fog and he was also drowned due from his lack of swimming skills) and aided Nell until she became healthy again. Betsy began to fall in love with Naruto who treated her like a proper lady that her deceased husband didn't, and even though the former has to leave town to begin selling, trading, and bartering goods, he promised to take care of his new lover before planning for their upcoming marriage.

The servant boy and Nell's good friend, Christopher 'Kit' Nubbles, was glad that Nell is feeling better and thanked Naruto and Dick Swivellus for helping him get out of a case of false accusations done by Sampson Brass _(a crooked attorney)_. He liked Nell like she's more than just a sister and a friend and Naruto encouraged Kit to break the ice and asked Nell for a courting.

Speaking of Dick Swivellus, who helped Kit get out of prison, he was escorting Sampson Brass's sister's former maidservant (or rather her illegitimate daughter by an affair with the late Daniel Quilp), that goes by 'The Marchioness' or preferably Sophronia. They also thanked Naruto for setting them on the right path. Dick and Sophronia have recently been engaged to be married in due time.

**-PC-**

Currently, the Trents, their friends, and a man named Dickens are celebrating Christmas with the Cratchits who lived a few blocks down the street to Holborn and the Old Curiosity Shoppe (the store is closed for the days upon Christmas) and they took their feasting on the 2nd Floor and living quarters of the Shoppe. The Cratchit family of 8, including Tiny Tim, were glad that Naruto helped them with their living expenses after their old house is about to be foreclosed by Ebenezer Scrooge. So Naruto, the new proprietor of the Shoppe, found the Cratchit family a house big enough for them to stay (with a deed included) and to help Tiny Tim find some comfort in his healing. Coincidentally, Ebenezer's mansion isn't far from the Shoppe, and Bob's job in the Lending Firm is much closer than his old rundown home.

And as Naruto finished cooking up a feast fit for a king, or rather a small crowd, they said Grace and said thanks to the people that made things possible as they prayed. Even Ebenezer Scrooge was mentioned in their prayers. Tiny Tim also said, "God bless everyone."

After the amen was said, the party began sharing their meals and drinks together as they sat and talked about themselves. It was plentiful for the night and tomorrow on Christmas Day. They sing and dance to the men's instruments, including the use of the banjo and the violin.

Later, the friends and loved ones asked Naruto of a story, particularly a ghost story and he went like this from the stories he writes with Dickens with his side business, "It happened one dark and cold night on Christmas Eve. An old man had just finished with his rather dishonest job. He was close to returning back into his mansion when he hears a voice calling out his name. The man ignored the moaning at first, but he unlocked his front door and closed it as he is retiring for the night. Then the man heard that same moaning, beckoning out his name.

"It was a ghost of a different man, wearing his funeral clothes, a wrap that failed to keep his drooping mouth in place, and bore heavy chains, locks, and boxes as he approached the living man. The spectre said that he was once a businessman associated with the man when he was once alive. He used to rob the widows and orphans, and swindled the poor; sometimes both on the same day, but he was deeply in the wrong. So the spectre ended up forging the chains of sin in his life, and when he died, he was punished to bear and carry the heavy chains until Kingdom come, fearing that he is doomed to spend the rest of his deceased life in Hell for his sins. He warned the living man that the same fate would happen to him if he didn't change his ways, because his 「Chains」are longer and heavier than the spectre's.

"So to save the man's soul, the spectre told the man that there will be 3 other spirits that will show him the way to a brighter future, or else the poor old man would face a torment of remorse, weeping, and gnashing of teeth. The 3 spirits would come by in a schedule - the first will appear on the following night at the stroke of 1, the second on the next night on the same hour, and the last spirit will show on the 3rd night on at the stroke of 12 and 66 seconds as soon as the last toll of the clock fades.

"Then the spectre showed the man the other deceased souls crying and bellowing from the graves in the ground and from the seas wanting to get to torment other people who were left out in the cold streets, but couldn't reach them. And soon after, the spectre is gone."

The friends and family because intrigued by Naruto's scary story as he took a brief refreshment.

Then Nell asked, "Then what happened, Mr. Naruto?"

"The old man went to sleep in his canopy bed, not knowing when those 「Spirits」will come. That was when he hears the sound of his clock chiming at 1. And soon enough, a figure of a young woman makes its presence known to the man.

"Who are you?" the man asked the first spirit whose presence is blinding from the intense radiance.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past," the figure answered in a child's voice, "I'm actually the embodiment of your past." "And the spirit took the man to the times where he grew up in dreadful hardships from his family life as he was growing up, where he has to take care of his nephew after his sister died from childbirth pains. And then came the time when he worked at a business with a younger working partner. And another time when he fell in love with a woman that cared for him… until his love of money poisoned the man's mind and his relationships, causing them to be estranged or fatefully end. Before the spirit left the man back to his canopy bed, she reminded him that these are the memories that he fashioned himself."

The old Mr. Trent was moved by Naruto's weaving of his tales, recalling the times that he had put through to himself, his good friends and even poor Nell. He couldn't help but pull out his handkerchief to wipe the tears from his under his eyeglasses.

"Oh, but it's not over yet," Naruto said as he continued, "Then the old man woke up on his canopy bed, but then hears the chime of the clock strike 1 again. (Don't ask, that's how the story goes.) At first, the man's thoughts were playing tricks on his mind about the time, but then he noticed that outside of his bed, something is wafting through the curtains and is shining like gold through the gaps. It was revealed to be food, and just any ordinary square meal, but it was a feast fit for many kings. Suckling piglet, the finest grapes off the vine, Christmas pudding, pistachio gravy smothered on a beef roast, any kind of food imaginable to please the eye, nose, taste buds, and the stomach.

However, the second Spirit showed himself to the old man and revealed to be a giant of a person wearing royal green robes and a wreath on his head and jollily said to him, "Enter, my fine man, for I am the Ghost of Christmas Present. Touch my robe and see what you're missing while you were sleeping in your lonely mansion."

"So the spirit took the old man to a few hours of the present where the civilians are walking along the avenues talking, shopping, and caroling songs of Yuletide. The Spirit shed drops of good cheer from his torch onto the passersby. They later stopped by the old man's clergyman's family who were living the best that they can do with what little money they have. But the family is still grateful for the old man giving them what provided for, especially for the youngest son who is lame and crippled.

"But the old man asked the spirit about the fate of the poor boy and the spirit said, "I see a vacant seat in the poor chimney corner and a crutch without an owner carefully preserved."

"The old man feared that this shouldn't have happened to the poor boy and his family if the current future is becoming like this, should it be left unchecked. Then the spirit is worried about life the way it is, like an insect on a leaf pronouncing on too much strife on its hungry brethren in the dust as he guided the man to a different location.

"The old man was shown where the miners and their families live and work in the bowels of the earth, but they weren't so easily disheartened from the hard times they had to scrimp and save. Then the spirit displayed the man of other places along the seas, across the darkened skies. To the boatman's hauling the fish from the nets, to the people in the lighthouses keeping watch for the ships at sea, and even to his nephew's house where he raise a toast to his uncle, no matter how grumpy or miserly the man is, because he's still family.

"However, the spirit's time has grown short. But before he left, the spirit warned the old man of two children hiding under the robes - a boy and a girl - both were ugly, clothless, and destitute.

"They are from man's darkest desires," the spirit said, "This girl is 「Want」 and the boy is 「Ignorance」. They are to be wary of, but the latter is to be warned the most. And then, the spirit left on the stroke… of midnight."

Naruto took a small break for a quick refreshment and loosening his joints before resuming the third part of his story. Mr. Dickens is taking notes on his ink and quill and the Cratchits became rather fearful, almost as if the old man was Ebenezer Scrooge himself. Betsy clung to her lover, wondering what will happen next.

"By the time the 12 chimes ended, the old man was encountered by a mysterious spirit shrouded in dark robes as black as the unlit night skies. He recognizes the third spirit as the Ghost of Christmas Yet-to-come. He took the old man to a time where all cheerfulness of Christmas is lost in the townships where crime and corruption are rampant, very rampant. There were talking about the funeral of the said man who has just recently been deceased. There were also people that took the dead man's belongings and placed them into rat-infested workplaces and prisons where even children were still working on Christmas.

"Then the spirit took the old man not only to the deceased's deathbed, but also to the young cripple's deathbed as his father mourned for his loss. His wife and children were taken away by the debtors and vicious slave drivers, leaving him all alone and very miserable. Then the spirit showed the old man to a gravestone where he pointed out whose grave was it and its plothole begin to open in the path to Hades. The spirit of the future revealed his face to be like that of a familiar man he once met who then said to him, "This is yours, my friend. You're one of the richest men in the cemetery!"

"The spirit kicked the old man into the fiery hole where its casket opened something very ominous and evil. The spirit maniacally laughed at his latest victim's misery as the old man was being boiled alive on the way to his ghastly and grisly fate. He begged the spirit that he wanted to change his ways, but the latter kept laughing until suddenly… the old man woke up and found himself knocked clean out of his bed. What felt like three nights was actually an overnight from his perspective. The date is Christmas Day.

"And will the old man change his ways? To better manage his business trades with his clients? To help with other families in need? To find a way to redeem himself and ask for forgiveness and repentance in the land of Christendom? That was for the old man to decide as he got dressed and left his mansion on Christmas morn."

That was the end of Naruto's tale as the crowd applauded at storyteller's ghost story. And Dickens said, "Good show, Mr. Naruto. I'm sure you've helped me inspire for a good and haunting Christmas story."

"And I'm sure that this kind of story will be brought out in the years to come, sir," Naruto said as he moved to a more comfortable spot on the sofa with Betsy by his side. The Cratchit children were amazed at the foreigner for his ways to keep them entertained, especially for Tiny Tim. The young boy wishes that "Uncle Scrooge" have a change of heart on this Christmas night.

"And we shall see if Scrooge-san will come to see us in the morning or so," Naruto said as he stretched his limbs, "And I'm afraid that we must retire for the night, because the Sandman's a-comin', and Saint Nicholas and the Ghost of Christmas Present would soon come to our houses, bringing all sorts of cheer to every man's house."

And so, Mr. Dickens soon left the Shoppe as well as the Cratchits into their new home and beds. Swivellus and Sophronia decided to leave back to their home, while Mr. Trent has already retired to his bedchambers. Nell and Kit went to their bedroom, and Naruto and Betsy went to their room for some overdue snuggling to at least keep themselves warm through the cold night on Christmas Eve for dreams of a better future in London. Their plans for a better future is much closer than they realize.

›-Section Break-‹

**-PC-**

That was when Naruto woke up from his dream. It was the same kind of dream that he had. It must have been the collection of books that he read by a famous man (not Jiraiya) that must have affected his dreams. Even the other Naruto's storytelling affected his mind about his past, present, and future. And right now, the young man with no given name is still in danger. The whole village in Konoha wanted him gone, the ANBU hunters are after him, Jiraiya is likely wanted to abuse him with his stupid teachings and discipline by siding with the Akatsuki, Orochimaru's on the move with his plethora of misfit soldiers, Iwagakure and Kumogakure are likely sending down their men to hunt him down, too. And they're right on his tail, in fact, he is surrounded by all sides wanting to either capture him or kill him on the spot.

Naruto isn't really a praying man, but all he needed right now is a miracle to get him out of this trap of lies and deceit. But then, Naruto disappeared like a Reverse Summon, gone without a trace.

The pursuers became very enraged at their target's escape, so they took their frustrations against each other, completely unaware that there's another army coming towards them and they're not their allies.

**-PC-**

[Unknown Realm]

The 2 Sages summoned Naruto introduced themselves to him as brothers Hagoromo and Hamura and the other people introduced themselves as Naruto's parents who are very much alive, Minato Namikazé (the former 4th Hokagé) and Kushina Uzumaki. They were Reverse Summoned to let them be healed as they were to watch and wait to see if Konohagakure has been better off without them for a time.

Minato and Kushina were glad to see that their boy is still safe.

And what was Naruto's response for all of this, he gave Minato a body blow to the gut as he exclaimed, "Do you have any idea what happened to my life? I didn't have a name and your people viciously attacked me with little to no reason at all! I couldn't make any friends since the old man Hokagé enacted laws that I don't really understand! The academy turned me down 3 times and I was about to be deported to a school where they'll rate me as a nobody! I finally made it to a Genin team where that imbecile Hatake, your former student, just didn't pay any mind to me! He even prevented me from entering the Summer Chunin Exams and lets a different Genin member take my spot!" Naruto told about everything else, including the burning of his own house and the injuries of his girlfriend.

The parents didn't know what to expect their only son to live through such tribulations as they saw him broke down in tears. They comforted Naruto to help calm his fears and worries.

"Naruto-kun!"

Somehow, Hinata somehow appeared through the Reverse Summoning sent by Hamura to bring her to her boyfriend, with her leg healed by the Sages as she hugged him.

However, the brothers Sages are very sorry that humanity in their realm has turned out this way when Toneri Hyuga, Obito Uchiha, and Orochimaru formed a deadly alliance with Danzo Shimura and they tempered the people's minds with their with their powers, causing almost everybody in the world to live the ninja life torn by wars over insignificant arguments and greed. That, and the Uchiha and Hyuga clans have grown complacent with their ocular jutsu, they were unaware of the genetic defects from their own families' inbreeding into the next generation.

So they proposed a plan to stop those three from committing any further atrocities by calling the Shinigami to take out the key players responsible for this madness. But there's a problem: these four have those accursed abilities to prevent them from dying. So Hagoromo and Hamura, along with Naruto's parents, decided to train Naruto and Hinata to further their skills in mind, body, and spirit to stop the enemies' powers from within. Nobody said that those tasks would be easy without going through trials.

**-PC-**

[With Tsunade and company]

Tsunade was taken aback when Hinata "disappeared". She hasn't signed a pact with a summoning beast, but somehow, she's gone. Shizune hoped that Hinata and Itachi are all right, now that they are currently absent. And Anko hopes that Orochimaru or Danzo is here to spoil everything upon their destination.

Thankfully, the Pagoda is over a line of forests and a river to reach over there. And after an hour of jumping and flying, they finally reached their destination.

The guards asked Tsunade about her reason for entry and she said, "I sent a messenger hawk to request an audience with the Daimyo."

The captain of the guards overseeing the event lets them pass because Tsunade saved his life during the 2nd War and the guards let them pass.

Upon entry into the palace something isn't feeling quite right with the atmosphere and it was voice of one of the Daimyo's ministers talking to Danzo on the telephone, talking about an elaborate scheme to overthrow the Daimyo and his family, wanting to rule the lands without giving a second thought.

This deed worried the Captain as he told Tsunade that the Daimyo's minister of the right is in cahoots with Danzo to eliminate the Daimyo's family and take the spot as the new ruler of the land. So they hurryingly went to meet the Daimyo of the Land of Fire.

**-PC-**

[The Daimyo's Court]

The Daimyo was anticipating Tsunade and her company to arrive as the Captain of the guards escorted them for an audience. But Tsunade, Shizune, and Anko didn't anticipate that the Daimyo is younger than he looks. He appeared to be in his 30's and is a very understanding man.

"To make this answer elaborate," the young Daimyo said, "I am not like my father, the lazy and lax previous lord of the land, nor my mother who has been rather cruel to animals and being too frugal with the budget, especially what she had done to poor Tora and his family of cats. I am my own person that noticed that some things are needed to be set on the right place. But what I see is distrust and strife all over my land, discrepancies in testimonies and on the books, why there aren't enough med-nins in the teams, why the Ninja are so low in quality and relied too much on quantity, why are the councils not where they're supposed to be. To be quite frank, I am disappointed with almost anybody, including my father's ministers. They have held the reins for too long and it's time for them to step down and find new and more reliable people to step in. Now, is there something you want to ask of me, Tsunade Senju?"

"Yes," she replied, "Danzo has been elected as Hokagé without any news of your approval. He and the people have been causing an uprising against one of their fellow citizens."

"And who is this fellow citizen that have suffered such injustice that has caught my attention?"

"Naruto. Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki."

The Daimyo commanded his squad of ANBU to activate the silent seals to prevent outside interference and then he said, "I'm listening."

Tsunade, Shizune, and Anko explained the details to the Daimyo about what transpired all this time including Naruto's woes of not knowing who his family is, no thanks to Hiruzen and the elder council's involvement. Most of the Ninja Council were bribed into keeping Naruto (and possibly even others) from making good progress.

Then the Daimyo said, "I've been digging information with my trusted men for the last five years and I found that Konohagakure is actually in the red and have lied to my father and me about everything ever since the tragic events 16 years ago. I'm afraid that I'll have to declare Martial Law until they put themselves back in the black and have confessed their crimes, clan laws or no. I'll be the one deciding what's right or wrong around these lands and then I'll have a meeting with the other Daimyo straighten everything out. Also, Danzo and Hiruzen are not your Hokagé in my book. They have caused too much trouble for anybody's liking. They are considered to be ousted and been sent to jail, to be put in the monastery with their Chakra sealed, or to be put to death for their crimes. Are we clear?"

"Yes, milord," the Konoha women replied.

"Good. Men, deactivate the silent seals and call for the Minister of the Right."

The ninja obeyed and brought the said man in front of the Daimyo as the ruler spoke to the Minister first, "I have heard your deeds, Minister. You have faithfully served my father for many years."

The minister thinks that he is going what's coming to him but when he looked at the angry look at the current Daimyo, this could mean something upsets him.

"However, I found out from my top associates that you were taking bribes from other nations, embezzling our funds, putting our good people and our soldiers to prison or to death for false crimes."

He brought out the secret photos of the Minister of the Right taking bribes from other foreign nations just to keep money in his pocket.

"You ignoramus! You have cost yourself your seat in our legislature! Your punishment is to retire from your office, don a monk's robe, and enter the monastery to repent of your crimes... or else!"

"You can't do this to me!" the deposed Minister of the Right yelled, "I worked with your father for many years! You won't have it your way!"

"The evidence and paperwork said otherwise, now leave this place and enter the monastery before I change my mind. Consider this as my act of mercy for you since it's almost time for the Days of Peace."

The deposed Minister worried about his family's sake as he was taken out of the palace.

"This is the limit! It's high time that the other Daimyo and their appointed leaders to have an emergency meeting. I'm going to make sure that there will be peace on these lands one and for all!" the Daimyo declared as he called for his soldiers to prepare to go to the Land of Iron (a neutral country) to settle the matters. Tsunade, Shizune, and Anko followed suit to make sure nobody tries to interfere.

[Meanwhile…]

Danzo has decided to declare war on the other nations to prove that he (under the Konoha banner) is the mightest. He, Hiruzen, and the 3 councils have gotten word from the deposed Minister (who secretly refused the offer) that the Daimyo has made his move.

"Soon the whole world will know that there won't peace on this Earth. And when all the people under my thumb, nobody would stop my ambition!"

Danzo contacted Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and the Akatsuki ensure that his plans were done, unaware that the bandaged warthog is being watched… by concealing eyes placed in his hidden base.

§

»-Line Break-«

A/N: As you know, this is a retelling of "A Christmas Carol" with other Charles Dickens stories rolled in, and a different twist.

I may not have finished this by Christmastime, but I promise that I'll find a way to finish this somehow.

And the heat will be on!

_-blukmage19_


End file.
